BFP
Were you looking for: [[Lockjaw|'Lockjaw']], the Torture Suit where BFP's corpse and soul were trapped within? [[The Puppet|'The Puppet']], the mechanical puppet that was used as a temporal "tomb" by BFP during the events of TRTF Classic? The Kitty FazCat child, a scrapped character that appeared throughout the TRTF Saga as BFP's girlfriend? Adventure BFP, his tender and childish counterpart that was meant to be seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as BFPuppet, Charles, Carson, Gron or Alison? TRTF Classic= BFP, also known as the Lockjaw child, was a ghost child who was murdered and reincarneted in the Frankburt suit by the hands of Vincent. He is a major character throughout the TRTF Saga, and the responsible for the animatronics malfunctioning in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance BFP appears to look like a pre-adolescent child, with fair white skin along with black colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also appears to be wearing a black fedora hat with a white stripe and a light blue shirt along with some gray jeans and black shoes. He also appears to be wearing black scarf around his neck and a brown leather belt wrapped around his waist. Behivour Gameplay Although he does not make a physical apperance during gameplay, he unseenly controls all the animatronics as a way to communicate with Mike Schmidt so he could free him from his inescapable curse. Trivia *BFP is named after the creator of the TRTF Saga, BFPFilms424/Tyler. |-|TRTF2= BFP comes back in The Return to Freddy's 2. He is the responsible for the animatronics' aggresive behivour, due to his fury at not being able to find someone to free him from his inascapable curse: being trapped inside the Frankburt suit. Appearance BFP appears to be a little boy, with fair white skin along with black-colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also appears to be wearing a grey fedora hat on his head and a blue shirt along with some blue jeans and grey shoes. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Much like in the previous game he doesn't make a physical appearence on the game, but he controlls all the animatronics as a sign of help. During Night 5 and onwords, the player would constantly hear BFP screaming and groaning at his eternal sufferment. Minigames In the "Spring Bonnie Minigame", the Lockjaw child appears crying outside of an unknown location (likely GoldieParaDiner), where the Springlock Animatronic is seen giving cakes to six children. After a little while, a violet car will drive up to the crying child outside of the building, where Vincent will then jump out of the car and approach the child, as soon as he walks into the child will then disappear, instantly ending the minigame. In the "Follow Puppet Minigame", BFP can randomly appear running down a hallway, being almost impossible to avoid. If BFP touches the player, the minigame will crash and the game will close. In the "Scott Cawthon Minigame", BFP appears to be curled up into a ball, crying in the back of a gray room while a glowing blue figure is seen approaching him. After the player walks up to the crying child, the minigame will end. In the "Shadow Lockjaw Minigame", upon moving to the second screen, BFP can be seen crying of an unknown location (likely GoldieParaDiner), while Spring Bonnie can be seen performing to three children at the location. WWhen the player aproches to BFP, the minigame will end. Trivia *As confirmed by BFPFilms, the sound file "it.wav", is confirmed to be BFP suffering inside of Lockjaw. |-|TRTF3= BFP is once again back in The Return to Freddy's 3. After the Phone Buddies found Frankburt and was brought from Fredbear's Family Diner to Fazbear Fantasy Land, the ghost child was finally able to access his original "tomb" and make the animatronics attack the player in order to communicate with him, so that he could free him from his inescapable curse. Appearence BFP appears to be a young little boy, with fair white skin along with cyan-colored eyes and brown colored hair. BFP also appears to be wearing a black fedora hat with a white stripe on his head and a blue shirt along with some blue jeans and grey shoes. He is usually seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Like in the previous games, BFP unseenly controls all the animatronics stored at Fazbear Fantasy Land as a sign of help. Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, where play as Vincent. Vincent will walk around Fredbear's Family Diner until stumbling upon a Parts/Service with Sugar and Lockjaw sitting on the ground, and see BFP crying. Walking up to him will make him run to the left, then walking to him again will make him run into Lockjaw. His eyes will light up inside the suit and he will begin crying, only to get crushed seconds later. The minigame will end. In "The Joy of Creation", the player has control of BFP, with the ability to move left, right, and jump. The minigame depicts four children being entertained by Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. When exiting the room through the right, another room is seen, with the Puppet at the far end. Touching the Puppet will end the minigame. Glitching through the left wall in Puppet's room goes to another room with Lockjaw in it. Going inside of him has BFP presumably dying and Lockjaw's eyes lighting up, also ending the minigame. "He Has Been Here The Whole Time", BFP appears in two rooms, one of them being a room with a static background. Touching him will end the minigame. The other room depicts Purple Guy staring at a bloody, twitching Lockjaw, with BFP stuffed inside the suit, along with "HELP ME" spelled out in blood on the background wall. Touching Lockjaw will end the minigame. In "Happiest Moment Of My Life", the player once again controls BFP, inside a room with windows in the background, along with multiple drawers. If the player has completed everything correctly, a total of seven children are found at the far end of the room. If the player approaches the children, masks of Golden Freddy, Kitty FazCat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar will appear, with the Puppet's mask appearing for BFP. The eight masks will slowly descend to the ground, then the children will all fade away, and the words "Always Remember..." will appear. Trivia *As seen in one of the TRTF5 teasers, BFP may suffer from insanity. *In the game files of TRTF3 there is a unused texture of him laying on the floor, bleeding out. It was actually not unused, but used for the Sad Ending minigame. **He is seen bullied in a minigame, like how BFPFilms424 was bullied for using Candy to create Sugar. |-|TRTF4= BFP returns once again in The Return to Freddy's 4. Unlike the other games, he doesn't possess the animatronics anymore, as his soul was finally freed from the Lockjaw suit after Fazbear Fantasy Land was demolished. Appearance His appearence still remains as the ones from the previous games, only with a few small differences like his color scheme and being bald. He also appears in some minigames with his skin and clothes in a grayish tone and with blood tears. Minigames Coming soon... |-|TRTF5= BFP was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearence BFP's physical appearance was slightly changed in order to resemble how BFPFilms424/Tyler potrayed himself as. BFP appears to look like a little more taller than he did before. He appears to have fair white skin along with black colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also appears to be wearing a black fedora hat with a red stripe on his head and a blue shirt along with some dark blue jeans and brown shoes. He is commonly seen crying. Behivour Gameplay Although BFP does not appear in the game as a common NPC, the player can experience an extremely rare image of him bleeding out with his mouth wide open. Endings In the Story Mode Ending, he appears in a room next to a rope. A Lockjaw plush on the floor tell him what he has been through and that "they" are trying to help him. The minigame will end if the player gets close to the rope, hinting that BFP killed himself. In the "Die alone..." Ending, BFP is seen with the Kitty FazCat child, Alison and the victims of the Missing Children Incident in what appears to be a black void. As time passes, the masks of the ghost children start to fall and disappear, signifying the release of their souls. Finally, BFP's soul fades away and his fedora drops to the ground, ending his sufferment and freeing him atlast. In the First Bad Ending, BFP appears inside a black room where Shadow Torture Lockjaw talks about his biggest fear and his several failed attempts to get rid of it. In the Second Bad Ending, BFP appears inside a black room where a Fredbear Plush (Representing the Golden Freddy child) talks to BFP about he has forgotten his friends because of spending too much time with the Kitty FazCat child (which appears represented as a Kitty FazCat Plush). After his monologue ends, the Fredbear Plush will then banish the Kitty FazCat Plush, making BFP cry on the floor. In the "PLEASE DIE" Ending, he is seen inside a black room with Alison's fedora lying on the ground. After awhile the text "PLEASE DIE" will pop on the button of the screen and a few seconds later, the minigame will end. Monologue Unused Post-Day 1 Minigame (Upon interacting with the laptop): My laptop... barely play games that much anymore... Most of the time it's used to talk to my best friends... (Upon interacting with his cat): My cat loves the center of the carpet for some reason... Must be a sign of some kind... (Upon interacting with the bed): I'm not tired... (Upon interacting with the drawer): I remember making comics... these drawers hold my oldest memories as a child... Story Mode Ending (After reaching the rope): I feel... as if i'm empty... I'm no longer suffering... I am... free... Bad Ending #2 (After the Fredbear Plush finishes his monologue):' NO!!! PLEASE!!!' Trivia *BFP's age was confirmed by the Freddy child when he reminds the Lockjaw child about his birthday during the "Choose Wisely" mingame. **This was also BFPFilms424/Tyler's age at the time this minigame was implemented. *BFP was originally meant to be the protagonist of The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode as shown in the game files of the Pre-Releases. **However, due to his irrelevance to what was important in the lore, the protagonist's role was given to Carson. *BFP was originally meant to be Gron's oldest son. **This idea was also scrapped from the lore, most likely because it was unfitting with the TRTF Lore. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Sprites BFP walk.gif|BFP's walking sprite in the 2/6/16/0/0/0/0 minigame. BFP cry.gif|BFP's crying sprite. Imported piskel (35).png|BFP's sprite in the 1/9/8/7/0/0/0 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 2 BFPCryTRTF2.gif|BFP crying on the floor in the Scott Cawthon Minigame. BFPRun.gif|BFP's running animation in the "Follow Puppet" Minigame. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay Freddy Drawing.jpg|BFP on a kid drawing, with Freddy Fazbear. RARESCREEN3.png|A rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth fully opened, revealing the head of BFP's corpse. Screenshot (101).png|BFP's head on theTRTF3 lockjaw model (Note the head is a copy of lockjaws head) Minigames Joy of Creation_1.png|BFP in the Joy of Creation minigame. Joy of Creation_2.png|Same, but in room with the Puppet. He Has Been Here The Whole Time.png|BFP in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time minigame HELP ME.png|BFP inside of Lockjaw in a room with Vincent. "HELP ME" is spelled out in blood. Happiest Moment of My Life 1.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, first part of corridor. Happiest Moent of My Life 2.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, second part of corridor. I'M SORRY.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, third part of corridor. "I'M SORRY" can be seen in the upper-left corner of the screen. Happiest Moment of My LIfe 5.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, fourth and final part of the corridor, with BFP and seven other children, wearing masks of the Puppet, Golden Freddy, Kitty FazCat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar. Happiest Moment Of My Life 6.png|Same as the previous image, except the masks have fallen to the floor. Happiest Moment Of My Life 7.png|The children have now faded away, with the text "ALWAYS REMEMBER" appearing. Captura de pantalla (533).png|BFP crying inside a purple room of what appears to be his house, as seen in the Sad Ending of TRTF3. Captura de pantalla (534).png|BFP looking at the harrasment he is given through the laptop. Captura de pantalla (535).png|BFP crying and bleeding out on the floor, after a cut out between this scene and the previous one. Sprites -.png|BFP shown in green colours, during the "Backstory" Minigame. output_n4IneP.gif|BFP's cheering animation in the "FBP" Minigame. Lkch1.png|BFP's sprite in "The Joy of Creation" Minigame. lkc2.png|BFP crying during the "Happiest Moment Of My Life" Minigame. bfp ghost.png|BFP as a ghost child, as seen in the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. Lockjaw twitch.gif|BFP's sprite twitching and bleeding in Lockjaw in "He Has Been Here The Whole Time". www.GIFCreator.me_oZemhB.gif|BFP's crying animation in the Night 5 minigame. Www.GIFCreator.me R3H9W4.gif|BFP running animation after being beaten up by Vincent. 1108.png|BFP inside the Frankburt suit. 16v1oe.gif|BFP crying inside of Lockjaw. 16v1ts.gif|BFP getting crushed inside of Lockjaw. Webpd.gif|BFP's walking animation in the Sad Ending of TRTF3. Webp.net-gifmaker (42).gif|BFP crying and bleeding on the floor, as seen in the Sad Ending of TRTF3. The Return to Freddy's 4 Sprites Output riCxLv.gif|BFP's crying sprite in The Puppet's minigame. 98.png|BFP's sprite in the GoldieParaDiner minigame. 591.png|BFP's sprite in Kitty FazCat's minigame. Happy 1.png|BFP's sprite in Lockjaw's minigame. bfp.png|BFP's sprite in the unused Gron minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Hell.png|One of the rare images of BFP that you can get when starting up the game. Carson's creepy hand.png|BFP's arm as an adult, as seen in the Pre-Realese 2 of TRTF5. Player arm.png|BFP's arm in the Pre-Realese 1 of TRTF5. Showcasing his in-game model, a disembodied arm. Carson.png|BFP as an adult in the UE4 version of TRTF5. CARSONS ARM FULL MODEL.png|BFP's full arm model in TRTF5 BFPUNREAL.png|BFP's UE4 Model Minigames 2017-06-03.png|BFP in the Father & Son minigame. 2017-06-03 (1).png|BFP in the "Father & Son" Minigame, after the player has interacted with Gron. IMG_1845.PNG|BFP crying at Alison and the Kitty FazCat in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. IMG_1843.PNG|BFP in horror with his eyes covered by Gron, upon seeing The Unknown/Torture Beast. Blue guy factory.png|BFP as a ghost child witnessing Alison torturing three employees at Fazbear Inc., in the "Dark Secrets..." Minigame. 2017-02-15 (9).png|BFP crying on the floor while the Kitty FazCat child tries to cheer him up, as seen in the "Truth...?" Minigame. Captura de pantalla (571).png Captura de pantalla (572).png 2016-12-08 (3).png Cutscenes Old cutscene.png Old cutscene room 2.png Captura de pantalla (567).png Captura de pantalla (568).png Endings 2017-01-29.png|BFP inside a red-colored suicide room, as seen in the Story Mode Ending. 2017-01-28 (1).png|BFP with the Kitty FazCat child, the Missing children and Alison gathered together, as seen in the "Die alone..." Ending. 2017-01-28 (2).png|BFP with the Shadow Torture Lockjaw in the first Bad Ending. 2017-01-29 (7).png|BFP listening to the Fredbear plush's monologue with the Kitty FazCat plush, as seen in the second Bad Ending. PleaseDieEnding.png|BFP alone in a black space with Alison's fedora on the ground, as seen in the "PLEASE DIE" Ending, Y4 g0t tr4um4t1z3d.png|BFP crying on the floor while several plushies gather together in order to cheer him up, as seen in the Special Ending. Sprites TG2LockjawChild.gif|BFP's crying sprite in Teaser Game 2. Cry1.png|BFP's first sprite ,in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Cry2.png|BFP's second sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Output 5CcIZL.gif|BFP's sprite in the Truth...? minigame and the Special Ending. Output 9A31YO.gif|BFP's sprite twitching and bleeding in Lockjaw in the After BFP Death minigame. Ded-0.png|BFP's sprite in the Never Happy/Happy B-Day...? and Dark Secrets... minigame. Papa Franku's son.gif|BFP's sprite in the Father & Son minigame. Output dICyCx.gif|BFP's sprite in the Choose Wisely... minigame, the Frankburt's Flashback, the Normal Ending, the Die Alone... Ending, the first and second Bad Endings, and the PLEASE DIE Ending. Output 3vMG8j.gif|Ditto. Output HUlR95.gif|Ditto. Output CUKcrU.gif|Ditto. output_tivB33.gif|BFP's walking animation DEAD.png|BFP's sprite in the first ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠ minigame. DEAD2.png|BFP's sprite when the player ignores him in the first ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠ minigame. DEADDEMON.png|An unused sprite of a demonic version of BFP, found on the game files. unknownchild.png|BFP's sprite in the alone... minigame. unknown.gif|BFP's walking animation in the alone... minigame. alone_1.png|BFP's sprite in the "second" corrupt minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (92).gif|BFP tearing up in the second "corrupt" minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (93).gif|Ditto's crying animation in the second "corrupt" minigame. in love_1.png|BFP's sprite in the third "corrupt" minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (94).gif|BFP's sprite as he appears in the last ""corrupt minigame. output_48usKA.gif|BFP's sprite in the Unnamed Flashback. output_kt9kei.gif|BFP as an insane jester in the Unnamed Flashback. Webp.net-gifmaker (73).gif|BFP's running animation. Webp.net-gifmaker (74).gif|BFP's crying animation. Webp.net-gifmaker (72).gif|BFP's sprite when the text "HOPE" appears on the screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (75).gif|BFP's fading animation. picture.png|A potrait of BFP and the Kitty FazCat child holding their hands in the unused Choose Wisely... cutscene. picture2.png|A potrait of BFP crying alone. picturebroken.png|A broken potrait of BFP and the Kitty FazCat child holding their hands in the second unused Choose Wisely... cutscene. picturebroken2.png|A broken potrait of BFP crying alone. Miscellanous L-4Tzaf1.jpg|BFP with other various important characters in the TRTF Lore in a teaser for The End. Insanity.png|BFP in a sprite art by BFPFilms424, with Gron. Make it stop.png|BFP as an adult gazing with sufferment at his fate in an image from BFPFilms424's deviantart. AdventureLickjuicekidrenders.png|Old renders of BFP and Adventure BFP in BFPFilms424's old twitter. Dj4vOva-HLc.jpg|BFP in a preview for the Day System of TRTF5. a_joke_by_poniatorfilms-d9qslev.png|BFP in a deleted deviation of BFPFilms424/Tyler about the harrasment and depression he is given. Screen Shot 2016-06-20 at 4.56.37 pm.png|BFP as an insane jester in the Second Trailer of TRTF5. |-|Audio= "It.wav" Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Adventure Category:Males Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2